1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mask having slits in a stripe shape for thin film deposition and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display (OLED) using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally, an organic material deposition apparatus is used to form material on a substrate in a film shape by applying current to the material to be deposited under a vacuum of about 10−7 torr or more. The organic material deposition apparatus uses a mask so as to form an organic film in a desired shape on a substrate. When depositing an organic material on a large substrate of a predetermined size, a metal mask having high durability and strength may be used in order to deposit an organic material in a desired pattern stably.